warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Warboss
Warboss]] An Ork Warboss is a large, aggressive Ork chieftain who is the proven leader of an Ork warband as well as the physically largest and most powerful Ork in the warband or WAAAGH!. As such, the Warboss gets the pick of any wargear and loot the warband accumulates, and gathers the best Ork fighters from the warband as his bodyguard. Warbosses often have their own entourage of Nobz, Squigs, Gretchin, or other slave creatures. A Warboss often decorates his chosen helm with huge horns, wears a crude banner affixed to his back or allows it to be carried by a Grot, and may replace his own jaw with a massive cybernetic prosthesis that has been grafted onto his skull. Some Warbosses also pursue other bionic enhancements (called "bioniks" by the Orks) from his local Mad Doks. He keeps the other Orks in line with the force of his domineering personality and a brutal beating from time to time. The Ork Warboss is the most powerful of all the Orks in a given warband or klan and is often the leader of an Ork WAAAGH! Some Warbosses are cunning and possess unusually good strategic and tactical senses for a Greenskin. Particularly dominant and successful Warbosses go on to become the leaders of massive WAAAGH!s nuumbering in the hundreds of thousands or even millions of Orks and are known as Warlords. They can successfully face entire Imperial armies, the hordes of the Forces of Chaos, or any other military force in the galaxy. Whenever a Warboss is killed, the largest Ork Nob in his retinue will take his place, after brutally restoring order among the klan or WAAAGH! and establishing himself as the new Warboss. At times a Warboss' authority may be challenged by his rivals. The outcome of such struggles for power can be resolved in a number of ways. Some Orks prefer low kunnin' (such as assassination or ambush), whilst others will engage in some ritual duel. Among the Orks present in the Jericho Reach, the second option is much preferred, and every Ork settlement in the Reach possesses a fighting pit where the outcome of such challenges can be determined. In fact, many of these pit fights are used as a crude form of Greenskin judicial system, with the outcome of the fight resolving any kind of dispute over loot or position. Notable Ork Warbosses The following is a list of notable Ork Warbosses that have terrorised the galaxy: Sources *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition), pg. 30 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 14, 20-21 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. 40-41 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (5th Edition), pg. 23 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 23 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pp. 22, 27 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pp. 28-29, 32 *''Codex: Orks'' (3rd Edition), pp. 3, 8 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 40 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 18, 86 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (6th Edition), pg. 28 *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG), pp. 58 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - The Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'', pp. 31, 83 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - The Invasion of Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 6-7 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One'', pg. 100 *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 343-345 *''Rogue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus'' (RPG), pg. 59 *''The Art of Warhammer 40,000'', pg. 189 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'', pg. 3-6 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pp. 168, 201 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pp. 31, 162-164 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (4th Edition), pg. 153 *''White Dwarf'' 256 (UK), "Warriors of Old - Space Marine Dreadnoughts," by Graham McNeill, Pete Haines & Andy Chambers, pp. 13, 15 *''White Dwarf'' 349 (UK), "Waaagh! Bork," by Phil Kelly, pp. 55-61 *''Death or Glory'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Sabre Tooth Games - Dark Millennium'' (CCG) *''Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' (PC Game) *[http://www.games-workshop.com/MEDIA_CustomProductCatalog/m1320010_Swordwind_Part_3_-_Baran_War.pdf Swordwind Part 3: The Baran War] Gallery WarbossArt.jpg|An Ork Warboss and his Attack Squig File:Warboss_Powerclaw.jpg|An Ork Warboss armed with a Power Klaw File:Ork_Freebooterz_Warboss.jpg|A Warboss who leads Ork Freebooterz Ork_Warboss_with_Group.jpg|An Ork Warboss with his Nobz File:Warboss_Grimtoof.jpg|Warboss Grimtoof, leader of the Ork horde assaulting the Spinward Front in the Calixis Sector's Periphery Sub-sector File:Ork_Warboss_vs._Hospitalers_Space_Marine.jpg|A massive Ork Warboss fighting a Space Marine of the Hospitallers Chapter Category:W Category:Ork Category:Ork Boyz Category:Titles